Samething Except Different
by Chewy518
Summary: On her 18th birthday Kagome goes home to celebrate with her family.. When she gets there she finds out she is actually youkai. With that info she goes go back to the past and teams up with Sesshomaru to defeat a force more powerful than Naraku... suck at
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.... so BLAH!

Chapter One: Homecoming

Kagome Higurashi looked around at her surroundings. Clearly looking for something or someone. Her shappire orbs stopped on a red chad figure known as Inu Yasha. He was, like always. perched on a branch high up in a tree. He was almost concealed by the thick green lush leaves of the tree. His face was devoid of any emotion...well besides irratation. To anyone that didn't know him very well would think he was in a deep slumber. But Kagome knew he wasn't.

"Inu Yasha?!" she called up into the tree. Waiting for him to give her some kind of response. It never came. Ever since Kikyou joined the little shard hunting group Inu Yasha ascted as though she didn't exist. But over time she got used to this.

"Inu Yasha SIT!" She yelled as she watch him crash down several branches on his one way ticket to the ground. She shook her head, sadly this was the only way to get him to pay her any attention.

"What do you want _Kagome_?" He spat her name like it had a bad taste. Or maybe it was the dirt in his mouth. She didn't know and really didn't care. She waited till he got up from the ground. He stood up mumbling while dusting himself off.

"I'm going home. Today is my 18th birthday and my family is expecting me." She explained while adjusting her yellow bag on her shoulder. She had told the others before she left camp looking for Inu Yasha. Who just jumped onto another branch. Doing his little pose.

"Feh... Why don't you just stay there. Naraku is gone and we don't really need you to gather up the rest of the shards." He said hatefully stating what she already knew. She knew she isn't needed but she stayed for Sango, Shippou, and Miroku's sake. And for some strange reason this place felt to much like home and she wasn't going to let Inu Yasha take that away from her.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon... Okay Inu Yasha?" She asked in a deadpan that would even give Sesshomaru a run for his money. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Seeing this was her only reply She turned and started walking towards the Bone Eater's Well. Her raven colored hair that reached midways her back. Was being blown carelessly in the light breeze.

Over the years she had developed fighting abilities. But it was unknown to the rest of the group. In their eyes she is still weak innocent Kagome. She didn't do anything to change thier mind either, because that was the way she wanted it.

To tell the truth. She didn't plan on giving Inu Yasha the Shikon no Tamm. If push comes to shove she will fight him for it. But she wasn't as careful as she should've been. One person knew of her abilities. Sesshomaru, the Lord of The Western Lands.

She laughs everytime she remembers how he figured out. His facial expression was priceless. She remembered the day like it was 5 minutes ago....

She had gotten attack by a snake youkai. He was unnaturally strong for he had 5 jewel shards. She was playing around with him at first. But when he ripped her shirt she decided play time was over. She began to move with gracefulness that a human girl, let alone any human should process. She purified the youkai within seconds. It was then, when Sesshomaru decided to show himself. Kagome smiled at the shocked expression on his face.

After that night he trained her. She was almost as good as him. But no matter how she tried to beat him she couldn't. At night sometimes she lie awake staring up at the stars trying to make it believeable to even herself. Human hating Sesshomaru stooped down train a lowly human.

Stopping in front of the well. She let at a deep sigh. Shaking her head mentally. She swung her legs into the mouth of the wll. Dropping down into the dark abyss. To her personal portal to the future, her home. Not fully prepared for what was going to transpire in mere minutes.

--------------------------

(a/n) well there goes the first chapter... review please!


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Two: Discoveries

"I'm home!" Shouted Kagome gleefully as she skipped into the door. It had been weeks since she's been here.

"Kagome we're in the living room. Please come here we have some things to talk about" She heard her mother's voice come from the direction of the living room.

"Let me get a snack!" Kagome replied walking to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge. She grabbed a coke and then some chips from the counter next to her. She opened the bag and ate one. She sighed in content, Flaming Hot Cheetos, her favorite. She opened her can od coke and took a sip. She then walked into the living room and floped down on the couch putting her feet on the coffee table. Her mother automatically pushed them off. Kagome just shrugged. She looked around and was surprised by all the sad expressions on everybodies face.

"Whats wrong? Why all the long faces...?" she asked. Then she really started to think about it.

"Oh My God! Did Buyo die?!" Kagome cried out in anguish, fully ready to breakdown.

"No no no Kagome. Buyo is just fine. Hes with you right now." said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome instantly sat up her mouth forming an 'o'. Then she thought about what her mother said.

"Wait.... what do you mean with me? I don't see him anyway or even in my arms... How is he with me?" Kagome said looking at her mother like she was crazy.

"We'll explain in due time." Said her grandpa trying to sound wise. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and made a 'pfft' sound. Her mother took a deep breath.

"Kagome.... Your a youkai. You should already have some of your strength and speed, You will transform to your true form like at night fall. So around 8 or 7 or so. We found you near the well 18 years ago, today. You had a piece of rice paper tied to your risk. It said your name is Kagome and blah blah blah. What kinda youkai you are. Which is Inu, by the way. It told us that you will travel back in time to Sengoku Jidai when you turn 15. Sorry to tell you that your life is like a whole big lie." Her mother finshed up. Kagome was in shock. Her mom just spazed out and just basically told her they lied to her bluntly. Surprisingly she wasn't a bit mad... shocked... but not mad.

"Whoa... I'm a youkai? Well that sure as hell explains a lot. But I don't have any claws or anything. Like sight, smell, or even all my strength. Oh well..." She said reclining back and putting her feet back on the coffee table. Taking a long deep drink from her coke.

"Well... ummm... Kagome, you have to go." Souta said bluntly. While her mother pushed her feet off the table again.

"What do you mean i have to go?" Kagome said sitting up quickly.

"You have to go to Sengoku Jidai and stay. This is goodbye. There are clothes in your room that will fit you and such. Don't worry your still very much alive in this time. You vist us quite often. Your away most of the time... so it's easy for you guys to not bump into eachother so to say." Mrs' Higurashi said while pulling Kagome up and pushing her towards the staircase.

Kagome just nodded and mumbled something and headed up the stairs to her room. When she entered she a black bag clearly filled with supplies and stuff. And a outfit laying neatly right next to it. The outfit consisted of a pair of black cargo pants with pink stiching, and what looked like a pink halter top. She walked towards her bed but hit her foot on something. A pair of combat boots. She stepped over the boots and walked over to her bed. A note was laying innocently on her pillow but she ignored it and picked up the pink top.

"Are you fucking serious? Pink though?" Kagome said surprising herself with her vulgar lanuage. But she just shrugged and threw the pink shirt down. She turned to the note. She picked it up and started to read:

Hey me! Kagome whispered spaz

This is kinda weird... you know? "Ditz" Writing a letter to yourself. "I wouldn't know never done it" Okay me (or you) lets just say us. Wait... We're the same person "Naw.. you think!" nevermind. These are some clothes and supplies that you will need in the past. Don't turn your nose up at the color pink... I know I did when I first saw it. But it looks hott on you (us). Plus trust me you'll need them. Well I can't say much. Just be good... not to good ( hint hint ).

Yours,

_Kagome_

"Wow I just wasted like a minute of my life" Kagome said balling up the note and taking a shot at the trash can, which she missed. Kagome still frowned at the color of the shirt but put it on without hesitation. Looking into the mirror seeing it did look good on her... even if it was a little loose in the chest area. Slipping on the combat boots she picked up the bag. She walked towards the door of her room and opened it. She turned around her room one last time. She let one tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away. Walking out of the room closing the door. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes once more. She started walking down the stairs.

Her family basically pushed her out the door saying goodbye she you in 500 years. Which seemed like ages to her. But she smiled because they seemed happy. Making her way to the well house she felt eyes on her. She turned and looked towards the Gods Tree. She let a gasp when she saw a figure of what looked like a woman amongst the branches. That disappeared with the blink of an eye. She felt a presense run pass her. Whispering words only for her ears. She walked to the well house smiling brightly. She got to the well and jumped in happily. For the woman said these words:

"Told ya.. we look good in pink."

------

(a/n) SECOND CHAPTER! please review!


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing but the plot...

(a/n) I must say.. when i checked my email this morning i went wtf?! All those lovely reviews scared me so much.... I mean i was like shocked... this story is something i wrote during math class...when i wasn't doing my work and whoa... thanks you guys it means alot to me that you review.. gives you a round of applause heh.. i'm just stupid ignore me...

sesshoukagome4ever: I'm glad you like it... and I am updating soon... like 24 hours... well thanks for the review.

confused mentor: I glad you finally caught on.. i'm sure i'll try to make it clearer for now on.. thanks for reviewing.

Aqua Miko: Don't cry! See I'm updating so you wont cry.... lol thanks for reviewing

love for this heaven: You loved it? Wow... thats great...I'm like in shock.. well thank you for reviewing.

me: Breanna yes you are very stalkerish...( is that a word? i use it a lot i know) but thanks for taking time out of your ' busy schedule' to read and review twice! THANKS JAY!

Shadow 27: Thanks for reading.. I really apreC8 it! And thanks for the REVIEW... i'm like so happy

Sweet-single: trust me your not the only one... well i'll try to make it clearer.. promise..thanks for reviewing

midnight972: thanks for reviewing! i'm happy you think its cool.. and i'm still going so you dont have to.... yeah lol

Well.. on with the story....

Chapter Three: Leaving

Landing at the bottom of the well, Kagome looked up at the light blue sky and let out a deep sigh. She felt the magical aura slowly disappear. She let her head hang low for a moment then reached for the green vines and started to climb out of the well. Reaching the lip of the well she swung her legs over and gained her footing on the green grass. She turned around and looked at the well. Knowing that she couldn't go back even if she wanted to. Her future self had sealed it on the other side. She started walking away slowly. When she reached the beginnings of the forest she turned around and said her last goodbye to her home before she set out for the first day of the rest of her life. She let her smile tug at her lips before entering the forest.

She set out in a light jog. She turned in the direction of the Gods Tree. But as she got closer weird noises were making themselves present. Kagome, being who she is, went to investigate. She instantly regretted that she did. Inu Yasha and Kikyou having sex, right at the base of the tree. She screwed up her nose in disgust. Kikyou must've felt her because she looked up and smirked evily at her. Kagome smiled at her and did a little wave. She almost laughed out loud when she saw Kikyou's face drop. Turning away she set trot towards the village.

When she got atlease 10 feet away she leaned against a tree and started laughing her head off. She clutched her sides and fell to the ground. She heard a twig snap and looked up.

"Kagome, why are you back so soon? I thought you weren't coming back til tomorrow?" Kagome looked up in to Shippou's face and smiled brightly. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well... I decided to spend my birthday with you guys. Plus I think I have some chocolate in my bag for you." Kagome said to Shippou as she picked him up and started towards the village.

"Shippou why aren't you in Kaede's hut with the others?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Well.. see what had happened was..." Shippou began but was silence by Kagome's hand going up.

"Don't even finish because everything after that is a lie." Kagome said looking at him sternly. But she couldn't hold the look for long. She let out a giggle and messed up his hair.

"It's okay... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Everybody needs to have a bit of mystery every now and then." Kagome said as she walked into the village heading for Kaede's hut. Making it to the hut she sat Shippou down and walked in. Being greeted by friendly expressions.

"Lady Kagome, I thought you were going to your time for the rest of the day.." Miroku said walking up to give her a hug. That eventually earned him a slap across the face.

"Kagome you could've got attacked out there. We were going to meet up with you at the well. If we would've have known you were coming back early we would've walked you back to the village." Sango said while petting Kirara on the head. Kagome let a scowl cross her face.

"I can defend myself just fine Sango. But thanks for caring." Kagome said taking a seat next to a silent Kaede. '_Thats all I'll ever be... Stupid, weak, defenseless Kagome.'_

"Don't be silly Kagome... We like protecting you." Sango said with a smile on her face. Suddenly Kagome stood up. She had made up her mind. She was leaving the group. She needed to be on her own for awhile. She looked around at all the startled expressions.

"You guys... I think I'm going to go on my own for a while." Kagome stated crossing her arms in front of her persons.

"What are ye saying child?" Kaede inquired. Speaking for the first time since Kagome walked into the little hut she called home.

"Yes Lady Kagome, its not safe for a woman suchs as yourself to go off alone." Miroku said in what Kagome dubbed his 'smart' tone.

"Yeah Kagome.... Listen to Miroku... hes right." Sango butting in standing up like it make her point clearer. Kagome rolled her eyes at both of them. She heard a sniff and looked down to see tears running down his face. She stooped down and picked him up.

"You're leaving me Kagome? Please don't leave me." Shippou wailed.

"Oh.. Shippou I'll come back for you." Kagome said sweetly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Promise Kagome?" He asked snuggling up close to her.

"Promise. Now you be good." She said putting him down. She smiled at him and patted him on the head once more. She hit herself on the head and quickly went in to her bag producing a candy bar. She handed it to Shippou who yelled thank you. She turned to leave but was stopped.

"But Kagome... you can't defend yourself properl-" Started Sango... But she was cut off by and angry looking Kagome.

"Once again, I can defend myself just fine thank you very much. You don't have to worry about me!" Kagome half shouted at them.

"Is it my elder sister Kikyou that makes ye want to leave on such short notice?" Kaede asked with sadness showing in her eyes.

"No Kaede, I'm going to tell you guys something very important. Don't tell Inu Yasha." Kagome said taking a deep breath.

"I'm not Kikyou's reincarnation... I'm an in youkai..." She began to tell them everything she had found out earlier that day. Leaving out that Sesshomaru trained her. When she was done shocked expressions filled the little hut. She smiled and turned to walked to the doorway. Turning around with a serious look on her face, she addressed them.

"We will cross paths again..." Before anyone could blink she was gone.

---------------------------

Kagome was at the edge of the village. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Wench! What are you so happy about?" Came the gruff voice that belonged to Inu Yasha.

"None of your damn business Inu Yasha." She spat out his name just as he did hers earlier.

"Reincarnation learn your place." Said Kikyou coldly as she clamped herself on Inu Yasha's arm. Kagome put on a fake shocked expression.

"Reincarnation?! What reincarnation?" She asked with light sarcasm.

"Damnit bitch! Your Kikyou's reincarnation." Inu Yasha said butting in.

"A bitch I am... But reincarnation I'm not." Kagome retorted silently kicking herself. '_Man I'm beginning to sound like a fucking fortune cookie... Thanks a lot gramps!'_ She thought smirking at Kikyou's face.

"You are my reincarnation!" Kikyou shouted angerily, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself then anyone else.

"I would be... if I was." Kagome said holding back an extreme case of the giggles.

"Like I would want to be the reincarnation of a clay pot anyway... Puh-leeze.." Kagome waved her hand seemingly dismissing the subject.

"Don't you talk to Kikyou like that!" Inu Yasha yelled swinging his hand out in atempt to slap her. But Kagome saw it coming and caught it in mid air. Her eyes turned a murderous red and she squeezed his hand. Bone could be heard breaking along with Inu Yasha's cries of pain.

"Don't ypu dare try to strike me again you filthy half-breed." She said slowly as she looked down at the hand in her grasp. A pink glow surrounded his hand, healing it. Kagome dropped it soon after as if it burned her. She turned and walked away.

"Take that as a warning.." Kagome whispered as she disappeared from the area. Only one place on her mind, the western lands.

---------

(a/n) there it is! wow! well i started typing at like 2 something... but like i got side tracked... and yeah... review please!


	4. Transformations

Disclaimer: why do I even bother? Please just tell me.. because I just wanna know... I dont own anything but the plot.

(a/n) i hve decided not to make anymore review responses until I reach chapter 10.. but i still wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviews so far..so THANK YOU! (i know i'm a spaz)

Chapter Four: Transformations

Kagome hadn't stopped running since the encounter with Inu Yasha and Kikyou. Her breathing was sort of laboured but that didn't stop her legs from pumping. Jumping over fallen branches and dunking under low ones. Kagome was keeping up a good momentum until her foot caught onto a stray root which sent her on a one way trip to the ground.

She hit the ground with a groan. _' Now I know what Inu Yasha feels like...'_ She thought as she rolled over on her back and sat up. Spitting out the grass from her mouth, stared up at the horizon. '_The sun will be setting soon...'_ Kagome stood up and dusted her pants off. She started to run again heading towards a hot spring she knew that was in the area from shard hunting.

Stopping at the hot springs, she flopped down and imediately went into her bag looking for something to eat. Something good. She let out a cheer when she came across a bag of Hot Cheetoes. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a little with piece of paper attached. She opened it up and read:

Kagome,

Got these for you. I know you love them lots!

From,

YOU!

'_I'm going to be sucha spaz when I'm 518.. I swear... I'll think I would've matured but noooo I'm a spaz..'_ Kagome shook her head and put the note into the little compartment in front of the bag. She sighed and opened the chips. Taking one out she put it in her mouth. Suddenly she started to gag and cough. Her eyes started to water. She quickly dug into her pack looking for something.. Anything to help her out. She found a water bottle, opening it up quickly she took a few large glups. Feeling the burning sensation gardually leave her mouth and throat. She looked at the chip bag discarded on the ground. She picked it up and shrugged putting another chip in her mouth.

She let out a sigh of content, laying back on the soft green grass behind her she looked up into the sky. Stars were starting to show. She let a smile cross her face. She knew she was going to change soon. She proped her arms under her head and watched as the sun disappeared behind Mt. Fuji. She was lifted into the air by an invisible force. Blue and pink lights started circling her. She giggled, she felt her body changing. She thought it would've been a painful experince. But surprisingly it kinda tickled.

Moments later she floated back down to solid ground. She could feel that her hair hadn't changed in length that much at all. She scratch her head in confusion. '_How am I supossed to see what I look like....?'_ She slapped her forehead. '_Duh the hot spring!'_

She walked over to the hot spring and kneeled down to look at her face, which had markings on it now. A light breeze came through and lifted up her bangs revealing a pink crescent moon. She closed her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. She opened them again to see that she had pink markings one her eyelid so it looked like she was wearing pink eye shadow. Another breeze came by and blew up her hair. She let out a gasp and grabbed some strands. They had pink tips. She rolled her eyes and throw her hair over her shoulder and put some of it behind, which she just noticed, her very pointed ears. She moved her fingers to touch them while she looked in awe at her reflection. She slowly brought her hand up to trace the crescent moon. Soon as her fingers touched it, it glowed a bright pink. Which caused Kagome to gasp and leap back. She landed on her back and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Well... I look the same, but slightly different." She said out loud to herself. She stood up and walked calmly back to the hot springs. She looked at herself in the steaming water once more. She just noticed that the top wasn't at all loose in the chest anymore. And that she filled out a little more. She shook her head causing her hair to fly around.

"All this damn pink! Whatever happened to blue or even...forget it. I will not hold a convosation with myself." Kagome giggled at herself and twirled around and struck a pose and started singing.

"I'm to sexy for my shirt.. to sexy for my pants..to sexy." She dance around as she sung the stupid song. She heard a bush rustle about 5 yeards away. She stopped dancing and sing and went into a fighting stance.

----------

Sesshomaru had just stopped for the night. And told Jaken briefly to make a camp fire to cook Rin some dinner and to keep her warm in the duration of the night. He had been traveling his lands for a month now. Searching for stray demons that naraku might've left behind. He collected a few shards to give to Kagome,which was why he was so close to the boarder of his land.

He looked at Jaken and Rin boredly as they argued about what to do with the meat. Rin was at the age of 11 and already knew how to cook and other things. Jaken and her often got into a arguement over dinner. Sesshomaru decided he'll tell them to shut up when they start to hurt his ears. Plus it gave him some form of entertainment when Jaken get that look on his face. You know the one. With his eyes all big and his mouth opened. Sesshomaru fought down a smirk when that look appeared on his face. The Jaken look, Rin had dubbed it. He was now getting ready to hit Rin with his staff of heads.

"Jaken.. If you so much as touch her with that staff your life will end." He warned Jaken as he looked up into the sky. Not even sparing the ugly toad so much as a glance.

"Sorry milord... its just that, that human child needs to learn some respect for her superiors.." Jaken croaked. Sesshomaru looked at him with narrowing eyes. He stood up gracefully as he advanced towards the now cowering toad demon. He suddenly felt a wave of power coming for about a mile away. He looked in its direction and saw pink and blue lights flashing near what he knows is a hot spring.

"Jaken watch Rin." He said as he sumoned his demonic cloud under his feet. He flew through the air comtemplating over why the aura around that power felt vaguely familar. He couldn't place it. As he got within 6 yards the power disappeared with out a trace. The light show had ended also. He lowered himself to the ground.

Once landed he started walking towards the hot spring. Thats when he smelled it. '_Sakura blossums... But I know only one person with that scent, Kagome.' _ Now 5 yards away he crouched down when he saw a female inu youkai studying herself carefully. He watched as she suddenly leaped back and fell onto her back. Then she spoke.

"Well... I look the same, but slightly different."

That voice! He knew that voice. He became more interested in the female youkai, that smelled and sounded strangely familar. He watch as she walked over to the spring once more and started to pose and giggle. His heart stopped. Only one person could have that sweet sound '_Kagome... can that be her?'_ he thought to himself. But when she started dancing and singing some strange and foreign song he shook his head. _'Yeah definitly her alright..'_ He stood up and purposly brushed his leg against a bush to see how much sharper her senses were. When she stopped and in a blink of an eye she was in a fighting stance. He walked into the clearing and watched her body relax.

"Well I see you changed alot since we last met Kagome." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"No shit sherlock..."

------

(a/n) Well thats it.... for this chapter... the next one will be out soon. maybe next week... i'm trying to catch up on my other fanfictions... so sometime next week this will be updated.. till then. REVIEW!


	5. New Posse

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing... well the plot.. but thats about it.

(a/n) I GOT REVIEWS! WOWZAHS! hahahaha I swear i didnt think this story would get so much attention.. i personally dont like it that much.. but yeah since you all do.. on with tha story.

Chapter Five: New Posse

"What do you want Sesshomaru" Kagome asked sitting down, looking up at the demon lord with one eyebrow raised." Or did you just came to be forever Mr. Obvious" Sesshomaru looked at her void of any emotion.

"I just felt some wave of power. So I decided to inspect." Sesshomaru said coldly. He didn't even know why he was bothering to answer the human turned youkai.

"Like your a landlord looking for rent or something." Kagome mumbled under her breath. She knew Sesshomaru could hear her. But she figured he didn't know what a landlord was, or rent for that matter. "Seriously.. Have you ever heard of the expression 'Curiousity killed the cat'? Well it's dog if you think about it hard enough..." She trailed off into thought.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she went off into her own little world. He shook his head slightly wondering why he even puts up with this litle slip of a girl.

_'Because she doesn't take your shit.'_

_'I have no idea what you are talking about?' _Sesshomaru argued with the voice that lived inside his head.

_'You have got a thing for defiance woman.. Must be some rich guy thing.. or a powerful one.'_

_'What in the hell are you talk- Wait I am not going to talk to myself._' Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at Kagome. Who was now looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Did you win the arguement Sess? You shouldn't talk to yourself out loud... people might start to think you're not all there." Kagome said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Sesshomaru let a out a growl. He hadn't known he was speaking out loud. He watched as Kagome stood up and walked over to collect her black bag.

"What ever happened to that indecent..'uniform' thing you wear all the time" Sesshomaru asked as she walked over next to him.

"I don't know... Maybe it just disappeared." Kagome said with strong scarasm in her voice. Sesshomaru had always made fun of her uniform. She set her shoulders straight and took his hand and started to drag him back into the direction he came from.

"What do you think you're doing Kagome" Sesshomaru asked as he let the girl pull him into the forest where he just came from.

"You are going to teach me how to use my powers. Plus I need a sword.. and I know you have an extra one laying around at your one room shack of a home." Kagome joked. She knew that pissed him off when she claimed that he was poor or the other. She sense something familar on Sesshomaru. Her brows drew together in confusion. Then realization hit her hard.

"Give up the shards Sesshomaru. I know you have them." She said holding out her hand so he could cough them up. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and gave her the three shards he had collected with little effort. He started walking again leaving Kagome behind. Hearing her gasp he turned around just in time to see the jewel shard absorb into her body.

"Wow that never happened before." She said with her eyes blinking blankly. Sesshomaru looked at her closely. He tilted his head to the side to give her a hint to come on. Kagome ran up to him and let out a gasp when he put his arm around her. She watched as the cloud thing formed under his feet. In seconds they were in the night sky flying back to his camp.

-

Inu Yasha barged into Kaede's hut in fury. He looked around. He spotted Shippou eating some candy that he knew came from Kagome's era.

"Wheres the wench? She didn't go through the well. Its closed up. I already tried it" Inu Yasha yelled at the occupants of the hut. They just looked at him coldly.

"Lady Kagome left us. She decided to travel on her own. To collect the rest of the shards." Miroku said leaving out the part of Kagome being an youkai. Inu Yasha sat down and punched his hand through the floor in anger.

"That bitch took the shards. We have to go find her and get them back." He said looking at the rest of the little broken shard hunting group. Seeing their surprised faces Inu Yasha sttod up and head towards the door. He turned around. "You have 20 minutes to get ready. I suggest you hurry your asses up." with that said he left.

They waited till Shippou told them that he was out of hearing range. Sango and Miroku started to talk at the same time. Kaede raised her hand to silence them.

"Go young ones. Protect Kagome from Inu Yasha. Tell him she is heading east. Because for some strange reason I think she headed west." She said to them. They nodded thier heads and left the hut.

-

Sesshomaru landed just in time to see Jaken going to hit Rin with his staff. He was over there with the blink of an eye. He kicked Jaken ans sent him flying. Rin hugged his legs.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Rin squealed as she clutched his legs tighter. She peeked through the gap of his legs and looked a Kagome. Her smile getting larger.

"KAGOME! You come to play with me" Rin asked as she ran over to the already stooped over Kagome giving her a bone crushing hug. Kagome let a giggle excape from her lips.

"Rin.. its time to go to sleep. We start early tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said to his young ward. Who let go of Kagome dejectingly and walking over by the two- headed dragon and curled up next to it and falling asleep instantly.

"Kagome.. you should get some rest to." Sesshomaru said looking around at her. Kagome nodded and started digging in her bag for a blanket of some kind. She sighed in content when she found one and laid down on the grass covering herself up. She heard something grumpling and looked up to see Jaken returning with a slight limp. She held back a giggle. She sat up and got a quick look around at the camp. She sighed and laid back down closing her eyes.

"I guess this is my new posse.."

-

(a/n) thats it! lol for now anyways.. i just want to thank you guys for reviewing once more. Look out for the next chappy soon. till then REVIEW!


	6. Kouga

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot! So like... ummm bug off...

(a/n) It has come to that point where I have to respond to all my lovely reviews.. Thanks for reviewing you guys!

darkenedmoonlightflame: I'm happy you love the plot! I feel... I don't know.. creative..hehe thanks for reviewing.

sweetangelkags: Hey! You don't know how happy I am for you to say that. I hope this chapter sounds good to you also. Thanks a bunch!

SesshiesKamatotoGirl: Another person who loves it... I don't know how to show you guys my graditude...bows lol I'm a dork! Thank you so much!

Spaz: Love the name... I'm a spaz too.. hehehe and a dork but we won't go into that. Thanks for reviewing.

YoukoLover: I love the pairing also... They do fit together, perfect like. hehehe Thank you!

inlovewitsesshomaru: I think you and me both are in love with Sesshomaru. My guy friend, Demetris, actually asked me.. how can you think hes hott? He isnt even real! I was shocked and appalled by him. hahaha I'm rambling.. thanks! I love the name.

alakree: To tell the truth.. I dont know how to spell it eithers...lol.. thanks for reviewing.

me: HAHAHAHAHA thanks brea... for telling me that interesting story... had nothing to do with my story.. but you singing barbie girl in your underwear is more interesting.. HAHAHAHAHA hilarious... this goes into your file of Breanna Moments... along with the door knob.. but oh we arent supposed to mention that.." Its locked sweetheart..." hahaha you got so mad when i said that.. hehehe thanks brea.

Galaxia-Dawn: uh oh! Its my ALX! I know you enjoy the 'sit' factor very much. You even wished you could do that to 'Just for me' hahahaha... i saw you dancing at lunch... very interesting... e-nuff said. ha later kid... thanks for reviewing. sighs alx.. such a cute kid...oh and you had a door knob moment too... but we will not go into that. but we will go into this one... "Its my ring! I never take it off!" Mr. Wilson gives you a strange look.. "I mean I just put it on this morning!" hahahaha thanks..

animewiz: Much love for your one worded review...I smiled...Thanks!

angelnamedkagome: I'm sorry you didn't like that scene.. But it was necessary.. It'll probably be the last one of those. But there are no promises. I'm gald you like everything else. Thanks for your review.

Aqua Miko: I use that all the time too! OMG... we have something in common! HAHAHA spaz attack Thanks for your review..keep on reading..more coments to come.

Ashley: AWWW it sucks about your computer.. i hope it works now... thanks for Red: You think it was funny? OMG wow... I guess i gotta sense of humor..thanks for your review!

terrawolf : Thanks for reviewing...I really apreC8 it... thanks again...

Chapter Six: Kouga

Someone was shaking her roughly. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see a pair of large yellow eyes looking down at her. She let out a scream and jumped up and grabbed her heart.

"Don't you ever do that again Jaken. You almost gave me a heart attack." Kagome said taking deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. Jaken crossed his small arms and acted liked he didn't hear her.

"We leave in 5 minutes wench so be ready." Jaken said turned around and trotted off. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but she got up anyway. She stood up and stretched and took a look around. Rin was running about picking flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. _'So cute..'_ She thought with a smile. She looked over where Sesshomaru stood giving Jaken orders. She watched as Jaken did a jacked up bow and ran... well.. waddled off.

She started to walk towards where Rin was currently picking up a flower. She smiled down at the naive little girl. She bent down to her level and gave her a pat on the head.

"Good morning Rin." She said to the beeming little girl.

"Good morning Lady Kagome!" Rin screamed with glee. She put the flowers in Kagome's hand. "I pick these for you!" The child screamed once again.

"Thank you very much Rin." She said patting her on the head. She then stood back up to her full height, nodding to Rin, and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing with a look of indiffence.

"G'moring Sesshomaru." She said cheerfully. His only reponse was a slight incline of his head. Kagome put her hands on her hips in annoyance. But shrugged and turned around, walking towards where Rin was getting on Ah-Un. She picked Rin up, putting her on the two headed dragon, then setting herself behind Rin. All in while Sesshomaru acted like he didn't notice any movement at all. Silently he summoned his demonic cloud under his feet and started to levitate off the green grass. Then out of the woodwork Jaken waddled to the cloud and dived on the cloud. Kagome could barely supress a giggle.

"Lets Go." Sesshomaru said and started to float further and further away from solid, with Ah and Un right behind him.

Inu Yasha was being a slave driver. He only stopped for an hour rest, because he saw Kikyou's soul collectors. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou took that time to take a brief nap. They were relieved that they were heading east. Away from Kagome. They rode Kirara about a quarter of a mile behind the very irratable hanyou.

Sango seemed to notice that Kirara was slowing down. Finally Sango got enough nerve to address Inu Yasha.

"INU YASHA!" She screamed ahead. The hanyou skid to a halt and turned around with a look of agrivation on his face.

"What is it now?" Inu Yasha said in annoyance. Sango crossed her arms in front of her.

"We need to stop and rest." She stated calmly.

"Weak humans, you haven't even been walking or anything." He said jumping up in a tree.

"We're not tired. It's Kirara who's tired for your information." Sango retort spitfully. Inu Yasha turned his back towards her. Taking that as a yes, she let out a sigh of relief. Kirara landed and they quickly jumped off and let her revert to her little form. Sango picked her up letting her cuddle up in her arms and fall asleep.

Just when they were about settled, they heard the sound of feet moving fast. Then the familar mini tornado appeared. Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree and pulled out tetsusaiga, getting into his fighting stance. The cloud of dust disapperated and Kouga stood looking around with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hey mutt! Wheres Kagome?" He asked looking around at the faces of the now broken shard hunting group. Inu Yasha let out a growl and charged at Kouga, who dodged.

"We don't know Kouga.. we're looking for her." Shippou pipped up. Kouga raised an eyebrow and took a quick wiff of the air.

"Well you aren't looking very hard. Because her scent is west of here." He stated dully. Miroku bowed his head in defeat. Their looking escapade was up. Inu Yasha glared at them and put his sword back in its sheath. He took one more look arouns and bounded off.

"Thanks a lot Kouga." Shippou muttered.

"What! I thought you were looking for her and me being the powerful demon that I am told the stupid mutt which direction to go." Kouga said with superity in his voice.

"We were leading him away from Kagome, to buy her time!" Sango half screamed. Kouga's mouth formed an 'o' and he quickly ran off in the direction Inu Yasha went.

"I'll get to her before the half- breed does." and with that he was gone. It was silent for a minute or two.

"Well I guess we should start walking. Maybe we will cover some distant on foot and let Kirara rest a few hours." Miroku said while he clutched his staff. Shippou nodded and jumped on his shoulder. Sango adjusted her boomerrang and nodded.

"Lets get moving."

(a/n) omg... i had serious writer's block on this chapter. I've been working on it for like weeks. I didn't know what to do. I started over like 10 times. But i'm going back to the drawing board and the next chapter will be alot better. Well until next time.. Review and tell how much this chapter sucks.

Oh yeah.. im me anytime you want...

aim: GoldBecca

Yahoo: Rebecca5182002


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot once again….

(a/n): I haven't updated in such a long time. But here I am in class... I'm supposed to be doing my portfolio... But you see how that's going.

Lady Danielle: You really love it! OMG! Hahaha I'm such a dork.

Veithunnie:  are you sure it didn't suck? I mean that chapter took a lot out of me. It took me so many days to write it.

Inlovewithsesshomaru: You love it too? Dang… I didn't think it was that good just something I wrote off the top of my head.

PurityFlower1989: Thanks for reviewing... it meant something to me. Really it did!

YoukoLover: Kouga is pretty slow ain't he? LOL he's going to get what's coming to him sooner or later…

Chapter Seven: Confrontations

Kagome was tired of riding on that god blessed two-headed dragon. Her legs were falling asleep. She desperately needed to walk or something. She looked up to where Sesshomaru was floating on his cloud-like thing and whistled. Trying to get his attention. He ignored her, which thoroughly pissed her off.

"Hey Sesshomaru! You can't ignore me all afternoon you know?" She screamed ahead at him. He just kept on looking forward, acting like she wasn't there. That's when Kagome decided to do something drastic. She swung her legs over Ah-Un's back and proceeded to jump off falling towards the ground that was hundreds of miles away. '_This will get his attention… I betcha!'_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing! Are you mad?" Sesshomaru said while grasping her around the waist. She humphed and crossed her arms as they descended towards the forest floor.

"You were ignoring me. So I decided to make you pay attention!" Kagome growled at him. "I needed to walk a bit. My legs are killing me. If you haven't noticed I can't sit still for long periods of time." She stated as if she was proud of herself.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Sesshomaru said in a deadpan voice. "I guess we can walk for a while… That is until Rin gets tired." He added raising an eyebrow at her. Kagome just threw her hand up is a dismissive manner. She started to walk towards the west where she knew where his castle had to be located.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that… I'll let you fall." Sesshomaru said with all seriousness. Besides he knew with her being a demon and all the fall wouldn't kill her. Hurt her pretty bad, but kill her… no.

Ten Minutes Later –-

"Man this sucks. I wish we had cars in this time." Kagome said as she tripped over a branch. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She figured it must be her 'demonessness'. '_Wait is that a word! Hell… can be... I'll make sure it makes itself to a dictionary in the future.'_ Kagome thought with a laugh. Her companions just ignored this. She had been laughing randomly sense they started traveling. Rin was running off picking up flowers giggling at Jaken who kept on squawking about her going to far. Chasing her swinging his staff (a/n that's the wrong one... I just know it!)

Kagome felt something change in the wind. She turned and looked behind them and saw the well known tornado heading towards her. _'Just great…'_ She bowed her head sadly. Getting ready for Kouga to throw himself on her.

"My woman! What are you doing with the mutt's older weak brother?" Kouga asked as he buried his face in Kagome's hair and took a deep intake of her scent. She stood stock still, waiting for Sesshomaru to notice that she was no longer walking behind them in her steady pace. Lucky for her, he did.

"Wolf, will you refrain yourself from touching Kagome. I don't want your scent with us for the rest of the trip and in my house." Sesshomaru stated not even bothering to turn around. Kouga let go of Kagome only to charge at Sesshomaru, whom merely stepped to the side missing the blow.

"Stay still you…. I can't think of an insult right now." Kouga said delivering unsuccessful blows at Sesshomaru.

"Wolf… can we continue this like in hour or 2 up the path. Inu Yasha is on his way here. And he's after Kagome. Either you help us or get away." Sesshomaru said while summoning his cloud thing under his feet rising into the air. Kagome hurriedly ran to Ah-Un to help Rin and herself on. The two headed dragon slowly rose and started flying off.

"Catch ya later Kouga!" Kagome smiled and waved at him. Sesshomaru looked at him and just flew off after them. He didn't feel like wasting his time with meaningless confrontations with the leader of the wolf tribe.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou --

They have been walking for some time now, and they were quickly becoming tired. Surprisingly they haven't been attacked by anything. They just guessed that Inu Yasha was just bad luck. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere.

Sango looked down at Kirara, whom she was carrying. The fire cat looked back at her and tilted her head to the side and meowed. She was clearly rested up and could fly them for some time now. She let her hop out of her arms to transform into the bigger more dangerous version of herself. They all jumped on and Kirara took to the skies…. That is until an arrow tore through the sky almost hitting her.

The looked down to see Kikyou on the forest floor getting ready to let another fly. Miroku moved to undo the cloth around his hands. To find that he no longer had the wind tunnel. Sango took her boomerang and slung it down at Kikyou. That hit Kikyou in the side of the head, knocking her out.

"Way to go Sango!" Shippou cried giving her a high five. He giggled because he swore stars were dancing around Kikyou's head. They all shared a laugh and flew on.

a/n: okay this chapter is a flop.. maybe because I'm at school and I am dodging the teacher who seems to like to walk past me endlessly. The next chapter will be better I PROMISE. Review if you like!


	8. Kagome Yellsalot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... I swear this is getting old.

(A/N) Okay, I know I haven't updated in months. I really don't have an excuse. I went on vacation though. To be truthful... I've suffered writers block for this fic. My others have been going great though. Seeing that I have 4 others to work on. I also have an original fic on Fiction Press. Let me know if you wanna read it... I'll give you the link. I don't really know where I am going with this anymore.. but I will do my best to figure out. I'm telling you now that this chapter won't be that long. I have to wait to I start school so I can write it in class. Thats when I get all my motivation to write this... in my little black notebook. The bright side is... school starts on Aug 18th for me.

Chapter Eight: Kagome Yellsalot

Kagome was getting tired of this traveling arrangement. _'Here I am, once again, riding on this damn DRAGON THING!'_ Frankly she wasn't in the mood to really argue with Mr. High and Mighty at the moment. But just because she wasn't in the mood to argue, didn't mean she wasn't going to.

"SESSHOMARU! ARE WE FREAKING THERE YET!" She yelled loudly at him even though he was only a few meters in front of her. She knew that had to hurt his precious ears cause it sure as hell hurt hers. The only implication that Kagome got that he heard her was the the balling of his fist.

Kagome put her hands on her hips waiting for him to respond. He didn't. _'This is starting to piss me off... really... I know he heard me.'_

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! AND I EXPECT SOME ANSWERS." She yelled at him once more. Still nothing. Kagome brought up her leg to her chest. She started to untie he boot. She was going to throw it at him. But decided against, because there was a slight chance she would be shoe less and that would really suck.

Sesshomaru was counting to a hundred. His anger had bypassed counting to ten. He didn't know why the girl insisted on playing with his emotions. He swears if she yells one more time he was going to wig out and choke slam her ass. But he looked on the bright side, even though it was dimming with each second he spent with the girl. Rin will have some other female to bond with.

He sighed inwardly and looked straight ahead. Mind fully set on the destination that they were nearly rapidly. He heard a slight crinkling sound before his nose was hit with a wave of salt. He turned his head to catch Kagome putting a red substance in her mouth. She then offered some to Rin, whom took out one and looked at it closely before putting it in her mouth. She seemed to be unaffected by it, because she hurriedly grabbed a few more munching on them.

"What are you feeding her?" He asked Kagome.

"Junk food..." Kagome said digging through her bag once more producing two bottles of Coca Cola ®. Handing one to Rin, showing her how to open it. Sesshomaru narrowed his and looked ahead once more. The sooner they got to the castle the better.

(-- With the others --)

"I just thought of something... Does anyone know exactly where Sesshomaru's castle is?" Shippou pipped up. Miroku and Sango looked at each other trying to see if the other knew.

"Well, its in the west so it can't be that hard to find." Miroku said looking down at the tree tops.

"Plus we want to catch Inu Yasha. It'll be easier that way." Sango pipped up. Shippou seemed to drop it after that. Which the both of them gladly appreciated. They never thought of what would happen when they made it to the west. So much for thinking ahead.

(-- Back to Kagome --)

"OW...FREAKING JAKEN... WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" Kagome yelled at the green imp.

"You were forgetting your place wench." Jaken said turning his back to her and walked on. Sesshomaru had finally gave Kagome a chance to stretch her legs. Kouga seemed to be way behind along with Inu Yasha.

"I'll show you whose the wench." Kagome said flexing her claws in a menacing manner. Jaken scream and ran to hide behind Sesshomaru with Kagome hot on his trail.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Sesshomaru said raising his voice a little above normal. "We're here."

Kagome looked at the entrance of the castle. She let out a gasp. It was the most beautiful thing shes ever saw. She barely noted that her feet were moving on their own accord following Sesshomaru.

"Keep up Kagome! Your room is going to be next to mine.." Rin yelled taking her hand and dragging her into the castle and up many stairs. To a light blue door. "This is your room Kagome mine is the next one down the hall to the left." Rin said before she turned and headed towards her room. Kagome took a deep breath and turned the door knob. She entered the room and hermind was blown away.

(--)

a/n okay I know its really short... but the next one will be twice as long or more.. i'm just not feeling all that hot right now. Plan to see the next chapter in 2 weeks.


	9. Author's Note

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
